Haptic, audible and/or visual feedback devices have been incorporated into systems such as household appliances, industrial robots and the like. These feedback devices alert users to system settings, constraints, etc. Conventionally, the feedback devices may utilize an actuator to generate or transmit the visual, audible or haptic feedback. In some cases, these actuators are conventionally integrated with switches or switch modules that are operable with the system. As such, the switch systems having the actuators are bulky and pose packaging concerns in many environments.
The embodiments described herein were conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional switching systems adapted to provide feedback.